


A Spring Storm

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mild Gore, One-Sided Attraction, X-Men Inspired, broken relationships, disclaimer in the note.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Cloud 31 :"Jongdae was found by a very warm hearted Jun Myun, he fell in love with that kid who didn't seem to share his feelings. Heartbroken, he considered a marriage proposal from an equally heartbroken Yi Fan.He didn't expect it to hurt even with all his tries."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Beautiful Accidents Fest 2020





	A Spring Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> *The names and characters' choice is simply a visual reference to make it easy for you to imagine facial expressions and voice's tones. My story do not represent me, my believes, or how I picture any of the real people I borrowed the names from.  
> *I don't own the idea of MAMA powers, I borrowed it in the frame of a fanwork.
> 
> The story have been beta read by the amazing CocoaBop who you can find at https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaBop/

How Jun Myun found Jongdae was the only story Minseok, Jun Myun’s eldest brother, loved to tell on Christmas. Although he wasn’t there when it happened, Minseok spoke of it proudly. 

Jongdae remembered it vividly despite how ten years had already passed. He was eight at the time and he ran away from home after he electrocuted one of his parents - he didn’t remember which one. He was living on the streets of the small city of ByungChan when Jun Myun approached him. Jun Myun was holding two sticks of corn dogs, walking around as he munched on one when he noticed Jongdae in a corner, freezing from how cold the winter was. 

Jun Myun approached him and Jongdae nearly jumped out of his skin. “Don’t get close! Get back!” He closed his eyes as his hair sparkled a little from small flickers of lightning

Jun Myun softly set the corn dog down and gathered a small ball of water in his hand, much to Jongdae’s shock, before he mumbled between bites, “I am like you, so it is okay.” Jun Myun was twelve back then, but he had seen Minseok take so many kids in that it didn’t scare him. “You are not the only one.” 

Jongdae didn’t move as he approached him so he gathered his courage and allowed the water ball to float right in front of Jongdae’s amazed eyes. “My brother and his bestie made a space to teach kids how to control their powers. If you want you can come with me and they will definitely help you. You won’t be scared anymore.”

“I won’t be scared?” Jongdae sounded so hopeful that Jun Myun smiled, giving him the corn dog. Jongdae ate it as soon as Jun Myun stepped back, hungry, and looked at Jun Myun, who offered the one he was biting from.

“Come with me and you will get much more food,” Jun Myun promised and Jongdae hesitated a bit “I will walk ahead and you can follow me, all right?” Jongdae nodded at that and Jun Myun walked slowly ahead, looking back at the barefooted Jongdae. 

Minseok was shopping for the kids he sheltered when Jun Myun approached him with a dirty-looking kid. 

In his shock, Minseok held onto Kyungsoo, his husband, before gasping in horror. “Soo! Look…” 

Jun Myun tugged his shirt and pointed at Jongdae. “Hyung, I found a new friend, can we keep him?” Jongdae was surprised by how Minseok started shedding tears as he knelt by Jun Myun’s side, nodding. 

“Do you have a name, sweetheart?” Minseok asked Jongdae, who stepped back. “I am Minseok, and this is Jun Myun. Did he tell you his name?” Jongdae shook his head at the question. “Oh, how rude of you, Myunnie. You should always introduce yourself first.” 

“I forgot.” Jun Myun pouted and held onto Kyungsoo, who patiently stood as he let Minseok handle the situation. 

Minseok pointed at him. “This is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo. He can wield earth, I bend ice like Myun can bend water, and that is our friend Chanyeol who wields fire. We are not bad people, you can trust us with your name.” 

“Jongdae.” It came out as a whimper, because Jongdae was so cold, and Chanyeol, who accompanied them, seemed to notice, as suddenly a wind of heat hit Jongdae and he shuddered. He didn’t notice how close Jun Myun was to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Welcome home, Jongdae,” Jun Myun smiled brightly “Chanyeol hyung will keep you warm until we get you shoes, right, hyung?” The kids looked at Chanyeol who nodded before offering his arms.

“Can I hold you? I can keep you warmer like this,” Chanyeol offered with a wide smile.

Jongdae, however, hid himself behind Jun Myun. “I would hurt you.” 

Chanyeol smiled brightly at that. “I could hurt you as much, Jongdae. We all can hurt people with our powers, this is why we trust each other,” Chanyeol explained warmly as he caressed Jun Myun, who didn’t flinch. “I can count on Minseok and Jun Myun to keep people around me safe as much as they count on me to keep people safe from them.” 

“You will be safe, Dae Dae!” Jun Myun said, holding him, and Jongdae smiled a little before letting Chanyeol carry him. He slept before the adults and Jun Myun could reach home, curled into Chanyeol’s heat. 

He woke up in a bed, bathed, clothed, and covered. He was welcomed and given so much care and love that his nightmares slowly became a vague memory. Unlike all those who Minseok sheltered, Jongdae stayed until he was eighteen. His life was full of both achievements and deceptions. As soon as he learned how to control his power, he did his best to keep Jun Myun safe, which was a lot, considering how dangerous some powers were. 

The first deception Jongdae experienced was when Jun Myun got a girlfriend in high school. He was disappointed that his heart had gone so far in loving Jun Myun that it crossed the line of brotherhood. He realized then that he could be a danger to Jun Myun’s happiness, so he tried to focus on his other friends. 

He had many, but nobody haunted his heart like Jun Myun. “You love him, man,” Sehun said as they were sitting on the school's roof and sucking on popsicles. “There is nothing wrong with that.”

“It is if he doesn’t feel the same,” Jongdae mused. “He is happy with his girlfriend, I should be happy about that.” 

“You should,” Sehun patted his head as he reassuringly spoke, “but it is okay if you aren’t.”

He didn’t show much and Jun Myun fortunately didn’t notice, so they moved on. Jun Myun and his girlfriend broke up, he graduated, went to finish his mandatory military service, and returned stronger than before. 

That Christmas, they were in a restaurant, booked by Minseok, sitting across from each other. Every single power bearer they saved and sheltered was there, much to Jongdae’s shock and amazement. They were celebrating Christmas together, thanking Minseok for saving their lives and leading them down the right path. Jongdae was sitting by Kyungsoo’s side while Jun Myun sat by Minseok’s side. They didn’t talk, since Jun Myun came in right before the dinner and Minseok asked them to eat first before starting discussions. 

Jongdae didn’t dare to look to his side, missing him so much that the food tasted like sand. When Minseok started talking about what happened ten years ago, Jongdae could feel the eyes on him and only kept his eyes down. “Jongdae is a blessing to this family and I will be sad when he goes through his military service,” Minseok commented, and Jongdae smiled looking at him before noticing Jun Myun looking at him so intensely he blushed. Luckily, Minseok continued. “However, I have bad news for you, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae looked at Minseok, who truly looked sorry. “We managed to find your parents.” Jongdae froze. Electricity sparked in his body, but he contained it. “They refused to come and see you.”

“That is okay, hyung. I am glad I didn’t have to see them.” Jongdae leaned on Kyungsoo, still looking at Minseok. “I always loved you as my parents, hyung.” Kyungsoo beamed so happily it made everybody happy. Kyungsoo was a warm person but his power, just like Jongdae’s, was difficult to control and he had suffered a lifetime of stress.

Seeing how much of a father figure he was to Jongdae made people respect Kyungsoo, regardless of how little he spoke or interacted. The only people who could see Kyungsoo fully were Minseok, Jun Myun, and Jongdae. The last two shared a look and Jongdae flushed a deep red from his neck to his cheeks as Jun Myun smiled at him warmly. He heard Sehun scoff at his side and ignored him. 

The party ended on a happier note Most of them went back to their homes, while the remaining went to Minseok’s place. They crowded in, as Minseok owned a whole building, merging three levels together for his purposes. Minseok and Jun Myun were the sons of the richest businessman in Korea. Once his father realized what Minseok was, he tried his best to secure his life and keep him safe. He never mistreated or hated Minseok, and that mindset was what made Minseok try to do as much as he could for everybody like him, starting with his own brother. They had a second brother after Jun Myun, who was born seemingly normal until one day he started glitching due to a nightmare. Jongdae was already part of the family when it happened. Jongin, their third brother, was a teleporter. He could teleport anything he could touch just as much as he could teleport himself. It was fun for him, as he managed to teleport to almost every corner of Korea. He even saved a woman from drowning in her car by using his power, which made his power look less threatening to many. 

The Kims were a living example of power. Minseok helped Chanyeol become a part of the Ministry of Interior Affairs, to secure the safety of people like them, and almost everyone who was saved by Minseok managed to secure positions high enough to help Chanyeol on his work. 

Jongdae knew Jun Myun planned to continue his military service and rise to a commander position, and it felt like Jun Myun would be further and further away from him. “So when are you going to start your military service?” Doyong, one of the kids his age, asked him suddenly as he avoided Jun Myun’s eyes at all costs. 

“March next year. It will give me time to see if I managed to secure a spot in the IT university I aimed to attend before going,” Jongdae explained, sipping on his juice while watching Sehun beat another friend of theirs in a video game. 

“Jongdae?” Chanyeol’s voice startled them and they looked at the tall man, who waved to Jongdae. “Come here.” Jongdae rushed to his side and Chanyeol smiled, holding him close. “Can we talk in private?” 

“Sure,” Jongdae said as he led Chanyeol to his bedroom. He closed the door and sat facing Chanyeol. “What is it, hyung?” 

Chanyeol fidgeted, looking anywhere but at Jongdae. “I have a friend who asked Kyungsoo and Minseok,” Chanyeol started worriedly, “for their permission to marry you.” Jongdae paled and stood up. “I told him we need to ask you first…”

“No,” Jongdae cut him short, his voice obviously shaking, “I don’t want to marry him.”

Chanyeol sighed. “Is it about Myunnie?” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol, who approached him. “I know how you feel about him. It was clear before he went to the military,” Chanyeol explained as he held Jongdae’s cheeks. He observed Jongdae a little before smiling. “You seriously look terrified, Dae. Nobody will hurt you with us, I told you that you can count on us.”

“So I can refuse this proposal?” Chanyeol nodded at Jongdae’s question. “And it is okay if I love Myun hyung in secret?” 

“I won’t tell him until you do, and Minseok will do the same,” Chanyeol promised, pulling Jongdae into a tight hug. “We love you, Dae. Don’t forget that.” Jongdae smiled, tightening the hug back. Chanyeol allowed him some privacy after that and Jongdae stood by the window, thinking. 

“Can I come in?” Jongdae looked at Jun Myun, who came in with a plate of cookies while the man smiled. “I missed you, Dae.” 

Jongdae, despite his conflicted heart, acted like usual. “I am mad at you! You didn’t wait to see me on your last day off! You didn’t even answer my mail,” Jongdae pouted, picking the cookies up and sitting in bed.

Jun Myun chuckled as he sat down. “I know. I didn’t know if I could go back to the army if I did.” Jongdae was startled by that, and Jun Myun sincerely added, “I missed how free and close we were. God! I missed you so much that I was terrified that once I saw you, I wouldn’t be able to leave your side.” 

Jongdae tried not to tear up or cry, but he failed as he punched Jun Myun again. “What about now?” 

Jun Myun didn’t answer and rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae tensed up but didn’t move. They remained silent for a while before Jun Myun sat up straight. “I don’t want to make it big in the army, Jongdae,” Jun Myun confessed, “I don’t want this responsibility, but… Many people like us are in the army right now and the division I lead needs me.” 

_ I need you too _ . It nearly left Jongdae’s lips. He nodded. “I will join you if I fail to get a spot in the IT academy,” Jongdae said with a bright tone. “I’ll pester you 24/7.” 

Jun Myun smiled. “I’d love to see you try.” Jun Myun patted Jongdae’s head and stood to leave. “I’m tired, I’m gonna crash. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jongdae nodded and Jun Myun left. 

Once alone, Jongdae felt tears sting his eyes and he kept trying not to cry as he crawled into bed. That was how Minseok found him the next morning - he simply woke the kid and told him to get ready for breakfast. “Hyung,” Jongdae whispered as he held Minseok’s hand, “Will you be mad if I chose to finish my IT studies?”

“No, I won’t,” Minseok said with a smile. “I will be proud of you no matter what you decide to do.” 

Jongdae nodded and left Minseok to freshen up. They gathered at the table, Jongdae sitting beside Jun Myun, who looked far different from the man he used to know. Jun Myun was eating silently, which Jongdae did as well, before standing once done. “I am going to check on my unit,” he said formally and Minseok sighed, nodding. 

Jongdae could tell something was wrong. 

He had a normal day, but Jun Myun’s attitude made everything much more depressing. Jongdae had no idea what to do. Jun Myun approached him once before leaving, giving him a hug and wishing him luck. 

Jongdae didn’t know why he felt so heartbroken, as Jun Myun had neither led him on nor had he confessed, only for Jun Myun to reject him. Yet, he was so heartbroken that he spent the rest of the break sulking. Chanyeol approached him on New Year's Eve and pulled him to the rooftop. It was cold, but Chanyeol hugged him as he said, “You can vent it out if you want. The weather report said there is a possibility of a storm coming.” 

Jongdae nodded as he shed tears and the sky went gray. It didn’t take much time before the sky crackled with lightning and thunder. The city shook beneath the power of the thunderstorm but had no damage, so the people in the house knew it was Jongdae and he was upset. 

Even Jun Myun, who observed the storm, knew Jongdae was in pain. 

As he observed the storm, he remembered meeting Yi Fan and Minseok after leaving Jongdae the day before. He was surprised to see Wu Yi Fan there, as the man led a center for gifted kids in Canada. “Mr. Wu?” he asked before looking at Minseok, who looked awkward.

“Yi Fan came to ask for Jongdae’s hand in marriage,” Minseok explained.

Jun Myun glared at the taller man, shocked. “He is underage!” 

“I am aware, I didn’t expect to marry him now, but as soon as he graduates from college,” Yi Fan said with a smirk. “Like I explained to Minseok, Jongdae is a powerful element for any team and I would love to add him to my family. Hence why I proposed first, to Minseok, and I told him I’ll retry in the following years unless Jongdae finds someone better to be with.” 

“What if he wanted to stay?” Jun Myun didn’t realize how pissed off he was until he spoke. “What if he wanted something else for himself?” 

“I won’t force him, but until then, I’ll try,” Yi Fan said with another smile before bowing to them both and walking through a portal a gifted kid from his center had opened. 

Minseok only sighed. “We both know Yi Fan is a good man, Jun Myun…” 

“Jongdae is not a pawn,” Jun Myun hissed, shaking. “Jongdae is not a political tool, he is a human being!” 

“I know!” Minseok yelled back at him, which startled everybody around, before he pulled Jun Myun to his room. “Jongdae is in love with you, Jun Myun.” 

Jun Myun looked at him in shock before looking away. “He is still too young to know what love is,” he commented, only for Minseok to cross his arms, obviously disappointed.

“You can’t get mad at me for thinking of a potential future for Jongdae when you didn’t reciprocate his emotions,” Minseok said harshly. “Yi Fan promised he would treat Jongdae with respect and care, plus securing his studies in Canada, and that is more than anyone can offer to Jongdae.”

“Was my respect and care not enough?” Jun Myun screamed it, angry. 

“You respected him as a brother, cared for him as a brother.” Minseok held his brother’s cheeks. “Jongdae understood that, Jun Myun, but his heart won’t take it if you dated a woman or got married to one. Your dating period was the worst for him and I prefer for him to go away if you are not going to accept that you love Jongdae too.” 

“I don’t love him like that!” Jun Myun pushed Minseok away. “Stop trying to fuck with my mind with that.” 

“Then don’t come at me when he accepts Yi Fan’s proposal in the coming years,” Minseok said before leaving the room, making sure to slam the door harshly. Jun Myun left the house the next morning, avoiding Jongdae as much as it was possible. 

He spent the entire time thinking about how true or wrong Minseok’s words were. Jongdae was barely eighteen, so Jun Myun couldn’t believe the kid was feeling anything for him - he was twenty one and he couldn’t even tell what he was feeling. He sighed, looking down to his papers. He had a goal and he had to reach it.

Everything else should be second, even Jongdae.

Jongdae calmed down after a while and finished his high school studies normally. Minseok was worried for him despite his laughter and smiles, but like Chanyeol, he could only give him soft pats and soft smiles or extra care. 

By mid-February, Jongdae was done with school and he was focused on exams for his college entrance, which were scheduled in the first week of March. It was a great excuse to just lock himself in his room, have time for himself, and focus on anything but Jun Myun. He didn’t even stay for his graduation ceremony, taking his degree and rushing home with Chanyeol, who had bought him a cake and celebrated it with him in his room in pure silence.

Jongdae made it into the academy, which delayed his mandatory military service by five years. He was relieved as he moved into the dormitory, because it reduced the risk of meeting Jun Myun to zero. 

“You are still gonna see him on Christmas,” Sehun deadpanned as he plopped onto his bed before facing him. “You are going to celebrate Christmas with us, right?” 

“I may spend the following summer and Christmas in Canada,” Jongdae announced, “with Chanyeol of course. He told me that his friend is still insisting on marrying me so I should probably get to know the man before judging.” 

“But you refused the proposal” Sehun sat up, confused. “ And you love Jun Myun hyung.” 

“Jun Myun won’t love me back, so it is time I grow up,” Jongdae said with finality. 

Sehun couldn’t argue with that, as Jongdae obviously didn’t want to talk about it. He indeed spent summer break, Christmas, and New Year’s Eve in Canada, which was fun. 

“Why don’t you try to win over Chanyeol?” he asked Yi Fan one day, who blinked at him in surprise. “He is a powerful element of any team and influential in interior affairs.” 

Yi Fan observed Chanyeol, who was talking on the phone. “I actually wanted Minseok, since I love him,” the man said with a smile, “but since Minseok made the choice to be happy with someone else, I wanted to have something close to his heart to give myself some peace.” Jongdae definitely didn’t expect that, so when Yi Fan looked at him, he was shocked. Yi Fan chuckled amusedly. “When you love someone, seeing them happy with someone else can be painful, but the pain numbs down and all you can do is be happy for them. However, for me, I feel like my heart won’t find peace unless I have some sort of tie to Minseok. So, I chose to marry the closest man to his heart after Kyungsoo, his husband, and Jun Myun, his straight brother. You.” 

Jongdae nodded, understanding. “I get it now,” he said simply. “I understand how you feel, so I will give it some thought.” 

“You have until you finish your fifth year in college and your two years of military services, Jongdae,” Yi Fan offered. “I will keep trying to win you over until then and if you still refuse me then, I won’t try again.” 

“Isn’t 7 years already a long time? Will you waste so much energy on me just to be close to Minseok?” Jongdae asked him confusedly.

Yi Fan smiled as he reassured him, “I haven't stopped chasing after Minseok since day one, so seven years isn’t that much. Come on, let us have some hot chocolate and sit on the rooftop. The sky will be clear tonight.” 

Jongdae had a lot of respect for Yi Fan ever since then. He didn’t shy away from talking with Yi Fan even when he spent his winter break in the family house. Minseok was confused at the development, but Jun Myun was even more hurt than he expected himself to be. All Jongdae spoke of was “Yi Fan hyung”, and it made him mad. 

As he had to leave for his base, he decided to have a small chat with Jongdae. He knocked on the door to find Jongdae observing the world from his window. “Can I come in?” he asked, which made Jongdae look at him.

Jongdae's expression morphed into a polite smile, which made Jun Myun feel awkward. “Please come in, hyung,” Jongdae said before sitting down, facing the bed where Jun Myun sat. “Already leaving?” 

“Yeah,” Jun Myun said, looking at his uniform. “I was planning to spend time with you but you seem to be avoiding me.” 

Jongdae sighed, standing up again and facing the window, before he spoke. “You know hyung, I owe you my life,” he said softly, “Nothing I say or do will match what you did for me…”

Jun Myun stood to hold Jongdae, “Dae, that is not…” 

“I love you,” Jongdae said as he looked right into Jun Myun’s eyes. “I will always love you, hyung, but it hurts…” Jun Myun couldn’t speak as Jongdae’s tears started to flow. “You see me as a brother and I saw you and loved you differently and I am sorry for that.” 

“Don’t be.” Jun Myun held his cheeks as he said so. “I am the one who is wrong, I led your heart on, I am sorry…” 

“I will accept Yi Fan’s marriage proposal,” Jongdae announced. “after six years, I’ll marry Yi Fan hyung, so please let me go with a clear conscience and accept my apology.” Jun Myun observed his stoic face long enough to see pain in it.

“You don’t want to do that,” he said, his voice breaking with sadness. “You don’t love him.” 

“And he doesn’t love me, but we respect each other and we understand each other,” Jongdae said as he pushed Jun Myun away. “I don’t need love, it only brought me pain, hyung.” Jongdae sat down and faced Jun Myun with a smile. “I hope you will have a safe journey back to the base.” 

Jun Myun stood there, shocked, lifeless, as a thunderstorm broke out. It got so rainy that as soon as Jun Myun left the house, the Han River’s level rose to an alarming level. Minseok had to turn the rain into snow for the following days, which was quite tiring for Sehun, who helped him control the clouds and the wind. Jongdae spent those days silently crying himself to sleep.

“Jongdae.” Kyungsoo quietly slipped into Jongdae’s room as the storm calmed down and sat by his side. “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel like shit,” Jongdae commented, which made Kyungsoo sigh in despair. “I told him I loved him and looked at me like he knew and didn’t want to accept that I said it. He even apologized for  _ leading me on. _ Is he for real?” 

“Jun Myun is blind to his own heart, don’t expect him to see yours,” Kyungsoo said softly, his tone disapproving. “However, you can’t accept Yi Fan’s proposal now.” Jongdae looked at him and he gave him a pointed glare. “Minseok tells me everything, and I asked him to keep it from Yi Fan for the time being. Don’t make decisions when you are overwhelmed by your emotions, regardless of whether they are positive or negative.” 

“Yi Fan hyung knows how I feel,” Jongdae said, pouting. “He is heartbroken like me.” 

“I know,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. “Wait, he told you? He told you about him and Minseok?” 

Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo worriedly. “He said he gave up pursuing Minseok hyung because hyung found happiness with you.” 

Kyungsoo frowned and looked away. “He still loves Minseok, I am sure of it.” He looked worried before noticing Jongdae’s equally worried expression. “I am okay with that, somehow, I just… he is rich and handsome and…” He sighed deeply before shaking his head, “Minseok has chosen me and married me, I need to stop thinking like that.” 

“Do you still doubt yourself?” Jongdae asked Kyungsoo as he hugged the man.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I trust Minseok and his love for me,” Kyungsoo said softly, “I just know Yi Fan’s love for Minseok is as strong as yours for Jun Myun and none of you will stop loving all of sudden, even if you marry each other. That hurts but also terrifies me.” Jongdae looked away at that, and Kyungsoo held his hand. “I am scared for you, Jongdae.” 

“I will be fine,” Jongdae reassured him, but he definitely knew he wasn’t going to be.

Yi Fan came during summer break, spending time with Jongdae, which made Jun Myun glare at them the entire time he was around. “Someone's not happy with me,” Yi Fan commented with a smirk as Jongdae was sitting by his side, playing video games.

Jongdae looked up to see Jun Myun looking at them, and his game made a noise that he lost, but he didn’t care. “Ignore him, hyung,” he said, only for Yi Fan to make him look back at him.

“But can you ignore him and your heart?” Yi Fan asked him with a pointed look. “I thought we were friends.” 

Jongdae’s expression went grim and he looked away, sad. “We are, but talking about it hurts,” he said before forcing a smile toward Yi Fan. “Maybe later.” 

Yi Fan had an understanding expression, patting Jongdae's head, as he whispered, “I get it.” He indeed got it as he left the very next day, promising Jongdae a visit on Christmas. “Maybe then, I’ll use the excuse to have a Christmas with Minseok,” he said with a wink.

“I’ll make that happen,” Jongdae winked back and Yi Fan chuckled at him amusedly before kissing his cheek softly. Jongdae had a stiff expression when Yi Fan stood back, but he managed to smile as his face got red.

“See you soon, Jongdae,” Yi Fan said before bowing to someone behind Jongdae, then got in his car. Jongdae expected to see Minseok but found Jun Myun standing there.

“He kissed you,” Jun Myun said quite vehemently.

“I am twenty years old,” Jongdae said firmly. “You would have known that if you didn’t skip my twentieth birthday.” Jongdae wanted to avoid Jun Myun and walk inside the building, but Jun Myun took his hand. “Let me go.” 

“Are you sure you want to marry that man?” Jun Myun asked him, worry and despair written on his face.

Jongdae looked at him right then. “Will you marry me if I don’t?” Jun Myun let go of him immediately after that, and Jongdae felt stabbed before looking away. “Yi Fan or anyone else won’t make a difference. I won’t marry the person I love anyway.” He walked out of the building, running away as if he was trying to chase after something, until his legs couldn’t take him any further and he fell forward, face first. He slammed his head on the ground so hard he blacked out immediately.

He woke up in a nursery, which didn’t seem to be inside Minseok's house. Suddenly, Yixing appeared in his sight. “Are you feeling better?” the man asked him.

Jongdae sat up, confused, before noticing he was in Yi Fan’s house. “Why am I here? What happened?” he asked confusedly and Yixing simply held his head.

“You used your lightning power to increase your speed and crashed your head on the ground when you fell,” Yixing explained. “Jongin brought you immediately under my care after it happened. You were blacked out for three days.”

“Three days?” Jongdae felt better, however, so he bowed to Yixing. “Thank you for saving me and I am sorry for inconveniencing you.” 

“It was a pleasure,” Yixing commented with a teasing smile. “Besides, it was great to see Yi Fan feel anything but sadness that day. He was furious at your friend - Jun Myun was his name, I guess.” Yixing was rambling but Jongdae’s mind was conjuring images at that point. “He insisted on seeing you, but Yi Fan was so furious that he prohibited the entire Kim family from seeing you. Only Chanyeol managed to have a look and left before Yi Fan could get madder.” 

“I need to see Yi Fan,” Jongdae announced as he left the bed. His mind was spinning a little but he could walk just fine. He bowed to Yixing before walking toward Yi Fan’s office, hoping to find him there. 

Which he did, but not alone. Minseok was there with him and they seemed to be in a heated discussion when he opened the door. “Jongdae!” Minseok was fast to react, rushing to hug Jongdae like his life depended on it. “You are alive.” 

“No thanks to you,” Yi Fan commented harshly, before approaching Jongdae, who offered his arms for a hug. “I was terrified for you.” 

“Thank you both for caring for me,” Jongdae said with a wide smile. “Jongin was fast to react when he brought me to the healer Yixing.” 

“He wanted to see you so badly, but Yi Fan prohibited it and made Luhan shield the room until he was gone,” Minseok said while glaring at Yi Fan. “Someone seemed to forget you are family to us.” 

Jongdae chuckled, holding Minseok’s freezing cold hands. “Hey, don’t be mad at him. Yi Fan hyung is just a very strict man with a big heart.” He looked down to Minseok’s hands. “I know he tried to protect me.” 

“From us?” 

“From the consequences of my actions,” Jongdae explained as Minseok looked at him with a hurt expression. “From blaming yourself for it. Hyung, Yi Fan is in love with you, he won’t stop you from doing something unless he is thinking it will just hurt you eventually. Right, hyung?” 

Yi Fan looked away before speaking. “I actually was mad at him for letting his brother toy with your feelings to the point that you almost killed yourself for it, or tried to at least.” He sounded sad. “Because I have been there, I know it hurts and I am sure everybody knows…” Yi Fan paused, sighing. “You can return home now that you are safe, but remember that my home is your home, regardless of your decision.” 

Jongdae gave Yi Fan a pat on the back before smiling at him as they looked at each other. “I promise to visit more often then.” Yi Fan smiled, sighing while shaking his head before hugging Jongdae.

Minseok held his hand as they left and didn’t let go until they were inside the car. A portal opened for them and they drove into the streets of Seoul like nothing had happened. Once home, however, everybody surrounded Jongdae, either screaming with joy or crying endless tears. Kyungsoo and Jongin were the ones who sobbed the most - they were inconsolable. 

Jun Myun wasn’t around and Jongdae was honestly relieved. He went to school and spent his second semester just fine, and he spent Christmas in Canada with Yi Fan and Chanyeol.

“I am considering Chanyeol,” Yi Fan announced suddenly one day as Chanyeol slept curled between them. They were on the roof, watching the clear sky as they drank hot chocolate. “I kept thinking of it since you mentioned Chanyeol that year and I think, in more ways than not, Chanyeol can make me happier.” 

“Really?” Jongdae asked him in surprise, as his face brightened up. “I am happy you are looking for your own happiness, Yi Fan hyung. But, why do you think he can make you happier?” 

“Because we are best friends.” Yi Fan ran his hand through Chanyeol’s hair as he spoke, contemplating the sky. “We are also compatible in many aspects and comfortable touching each other.” 

Jongdae sat up, a teasing expression written in his eyes. “You had sex?” Yi Fan looked flustered before nodding. “What? When?”

“We used to be friends with benefits for a while, but his job made us stop,” Yi Fan admitted. “Don’t tell Minseok. I don’t want him to think I was using Chanyeol or something because I chased after him the entire time I was with Chanyeol.” 

“Was Chanyeol hurt by it? I mean, did he say anything about his emotions?” Jongdae asked him worriedly and Yi Fan shook his head. “I think it would be best if you talk to him about it and apologize if you feel that it is the right thing to do.” Yi Fan looked at Jongdae intensely before smiling.

“Thank you for approving of my choice,” Yi Fan said with a relieved tone. “I feared you would think I was toying with your emotions, considering I insisted on you the entire time.” 

“You are putting your happiness first, Yi Fan, I can’t be mad at that,” Jongdae assured him, and stood. “Let us go to bed now.” Yi Fan simply lifted Chanyeol, struggling a little. “Do you need help?” 

“He grew up,” Yi Fan commented with a smile. “He is also more muscular than the last time I picked him up like this and threw him into a bed.” Jongdae chuckled behind his hands so as to not wake Chanyeol and followed Yi Fan inside. 

He noticed Yi Fan take Chanyeol to his bedroom and chuckled the whole way to his own bed. The next morning, Chanyeol looked so flustered that he ignored Jongdae’s gaze. “Did you have fun last night, Chanyeol?” Jongdae asked teasingly. 

Chanyeol coughed out his coffee and Yi Fan smirked “He slept like a baby but this morning, man!” Yi Fan commented as he sipped his juice, “I didn’t know you would be this wild, Yeollie.” 

“Yi Fan!” Chanyeol was flustered and Jongdae laughed loud enough to make him stand to leave the table if not for Yi Fan’s hand holding his. “Stop this.” 

“I will if you accept my proposal” Yi Fan said with a wide smile. “Like I told Jongdae yesterday, I am considering you to be my partner.” 

“What?” Chanyeol sat down, shocked. “Me? Why?” 

Yi Fan looked at him with a warm expression. “Jongdae asked me three years ago why I would choose him when you are a better option. I thought of it for a year, then I realized Jongdae was right and I thought of it over and over.” Yi Fan moved his chair to face Chanyeol. “I am happier when I am with you, I respect you more than anyone, even more than Minseok, because you put up with me and you still were present when I needed an open heart to help me bear my agony. I feel comfortable around you and I know you feel comfortable around me.” 

“Yi Fan, I…” Chanyeol looked at Jongdae then back at Yi Fan. “I did put up with your pain because I actually…” Chanyeol was suddenly shaking and nervous.

“You love Yi Fan,” Jongdae commented, which startled Chanyeol and Yi Fan. “That is why you are always willing to help him.” Jongdae gave a short laugh as he spoke his realization. “How stupid can I be? I lived with you for ten years and I know you well enough to know, you don’t give your all to someone you don’t love, and you did tons for Yi Fan’s sake.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes were suddenly teary. “I am sorry, Jongdae,” he said. “I didn’t mean to mislead you.” 

“Oh my God.” Yi Fan stood, shocked, as he spoke. “You loved me and you kept quiet as I asked you to help me win over Minseok? You even helped me propose to Jongdae! Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol looked down, sighing sadly. “I knew you wouldn’t see me even if I tried, so I made the choice to make you happy the best way I possibly could. I gave you my time, my body, and my heart, and I would genuinely be happy if Jongdae made you happy.” 

Yi Fan knelt in front of Chanyeol, already shedding tears, and held his hands, while Jongdae was too shocked, too hurt, to actually process what Chanyeol said fully. “My dear Chanyeol.” Yi Fan’s voice cracked with sadness. “I failed to see you bleeding and I am extremely sorry for it,” he said with pain. “Your time, your body, your heart -  _ you _ were the reason I survived the last fifteen years of my life and I will always be indebted to you. I may not love you the way you love me, but I am ready to give you what remains of my time, what is left of my shell, and my heart just to make you happy as much as you have made me happy.” Chanyeol was about to talk but Yi Fan shook his head. “I know, I know, you didn’t do it for me to be sorry, but I am and it is not a bad thing. It is just a reason I am adding to the list of reasons why I know you will be my happiness and why I should work harder to move on.” 

“You don’t have to,” Chanyeol said to him kindly. “I take you as you are.” Yi Fan chased after Chanyeol’s lips, kissing the hell out of Chanyeol. The room was suddenly too hot for Jongdae to stay in and he stood to walk out. 

He went to the balcony before sitting in one of the snow covered chairs and looking ahead, running through the times he complained about Jun Myun to Chanyeol without noticing how Chanyeol was bleeding too. He wondered if anyone in the Kim mansion knew. 

“Jongdae.” Chanyeol’s voice made him look up and he noticed Chanyeol approach him, so he rushed to hug his brother, his best friend, his protector, his backup, who softly patted his back, saying “Don’t cry” softly.

“I am sorry,” Jongdae said, sobbing in agony. “I promised to be there for you like you are for me but I failed to see. I just realized that you loved someone and suffered in pure silence.” 

Chanyeol smiled at him kindly. “If I wanted someone to know, you would have known sooner. Nobody actually knows the truth of my feelings.” Chanyeol dried his tears, before saying, “Yi Fan wants to announce his decision before New Year’s Eve to the family, so let’s go.” 

Jongdae followed Chanyeol, who led him to Yi Fan, who had a portal open for him. He smiled at Chanyeol and held his hand before also smiling at Jongdae. 

The events after that were a blur. Minseok first felt furious because he thought Yi Fan was playing with the feelings of both Chanyeol and Jongdae, then guilty when Chanyeol admitted he loved Yi Fan almost the entire time Yi Fan chased after Minseok. Yi Fan announced proudly that he was ready to install a permanent portal between the two mansions to unify their links and make it easy for Chanyeol to go and come as he wished. 

Kyungsoo, who usually looked stiff around Yi Fan, was actually at ease as Yi Fan didn’t leave Chanyeol’s side. Yi Fan didn’t want a huge wedding. “I just want Jongdae to be my best man,” Yi Fan requested, much to Minseok’s and Jongdae’s shock. “He is the one who opened my eyes after fifteen years.” 

“I would love that,” Chanyeol agreed, “and I want Minseok to be mine if it is possible. He is my savior.” 

“I am your brother,” Minseok commented before punching his side softly. “I would be happy to do that.” He looked at Yi Fan right in the eyes. “It is time for you to be happy.” He looked back at Chanyeol and added, “Both of you.” 

On New Year’s Eve, Jun Myun came home. He had heard the news, but noticed Jongdae curled up next to Yi Fan. He froze there, disbelieving. Had he been tricked to come and see Jongdae happy with someone else? “Oh, you are here,” Minseok said in shock, and Jun Myun looked to his brother with a glare. “I didn’t expect you.” 

“What did you expect?” Jun Myun said coldly as he looked at Yi Fan, only to see the tall man smile brightly at Chanyeol, who made himself comfortable between Jongdae and Yi Fan. He quickly looked at Minseok. “Is it true?” 

“Yes, their wedding will be during Jongdae’s winter break,” Minseok said with a smile. “Yi Fan wants him available to be his best man.” 

“What about Jongdae?” Jun Myun asked his brother, who simply squeezed his shoulder and left him standing there. The people inside the house rushed to the roof to see the fireworks and as Yi Fan passed by the frozen Jun Myun, he made sure to bump into him harshly. Only Jongdae and Jun Myun remained in the room. “Jongdae…” 

“I am doing okay,” Jongdae simply said with a smile. “I am sorry I burdened you. Let us go to the rooftop and put everything behind us.” 

Jongdae was about to leave when Jun Myun took his hand, which exposed his shaken self. Jongdae looked back at him as he asked, “Did you stop loving me?” 

“I can’t, but I won’t bother you with it.” Jongdae patted his hand. “It is okay if you don’t love me back.” Jongdae smiled at him as they looked at each other. “I missed you, hyung.” 

Jun Myun felt his heart wrench, so he did the only thing his mind could think of - he held Jongdae’s cheeks and kissed him softly on the eyelids. “I missed you so much, Jongdae,” he said with sadness, “I missed your teasing, I missed your giggles, I missed your voice, I missed your tiny quirks, I missed your kitten smile, I missed your hoodie paws… I missed you so much, very much, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae observed his face, surprised, before Jun Myun leaned his face towards him as if he wanted to kiss Jongdae, only to freeze right in front of his lips. Jongdae crushed their lips together just as fireworks exploded around them. They kissed long enough to miss the entire fireworks show, which took two whole minutes. Once they stopped to just breathe, they could hear footsteps, so Jun Myun pulled Jongdae into his room before locking the door behind them.

“Hyung,” Jongdae spoke rather confusedly, “you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to push yourself to do something you don’t want to.” 

Jun Myun faced him and hugged him, which made Jongdae hug him back. “Can we cuddle? I haven’t seen you properly in five years, so can we?” he asked Jongdae, who nodded in his embrace. He did let go and smiled. “I will go shower because I came from the field to here, so I must be dusty. You can get us something to eat.” 

Jongdae realized he was weirded out as he picked some bottles of non-alcoholic beers and a bowl of popcorn to Jun Myun’s room. He just laid under the covers with his tank top and boxers, which was bold of him, but when Jun Myun got in with only a towel around his waist, he realized he was perhaps not ready for this cuddle session. Jun Myun was stronger in build than the last time he saw him topless. It was sending the wrong messages to his brain as he looked away while Jun Myun put on boxers and a tank top too. He got in bed with his hair damp, and Jongdae held him back from getting under the covers too. “You need to dry off,” Jongdae said, playing with his dry locks.

Jun Myun smiled before kissing Jongdae’s cheek and stepped back to show Jongdae that his hair had absorbed the water already. He smiled. “I made you miss the firework, aren’t you mad? I heard Sehun say it was an extraordinary show.” 

“The fireworks in my tummy were extraordinary too,” Jongdae mumbled as he picked up the beer, and he was met with Jun Myun laughing joyfully. He smiled, getting red all over his neck and chest. “Beer?” 

“Yes, I haven’t had one in ages,” Jun Myun commented as he settled down closer to Jongdae. “So, how is school? Is it like you wanted it?” 

Jongdae looked at Jun Myun, blinking in awkwardness before humming, “Easier than I expected, my power is already connecting me to technology, so I grasped many things easier,” he said with an air of awkwardness. “And you? How is the military? Is it like you wanted it?” 

“I am close to having a special force unit for gifted kids approved by our government. If it works, we may make it international, and every gifted kid will find a space where he can be who he is, have people to back him up, and belong,” Jun Myun said with a hopeful expression, and Jongdae looked at him with amazement. “I am sure that if you use your IT diploma to improve the technological aspect of our unity, it would be amazing. I am putting my faith in you.” 

“Thank you,” Jongdae said with a smile. “I will help you with the project, hyung.” 

“You sure will, because I know you will always have my back,” Jun Myun said with a teasing tone, before looking away. “Do you remember my girlfriend?” Jun Myun asked, only for Jongdae to cough his beer out as he nearly choked. Jun Myun briefly looked at him before looking away again. “She accused me of cheating on her. That’s why I broke up with her,” he chuckled. “Back then Minseok hyung was insisting that she felt that way because I was in love with you.” 

“Why are you telling me this now?” asked Jongdae with a confused tone.

Jun Myun sipped his beer in silence for a second before speaking again. “I ran after you, that day. I ran after you and suddenly I couldn’t see you but I kept running until I saw you on the ground. Your shirt was torn from the impact, half of your face was covered with blood, you were barely breathing and if it wasn’t a trail inside a park, I would have thought you got hit by a truck, so I knew you fell while running with that speed. I called Jongin, who took you to Yixing, out of all people.” 

Jongdae frowned, as it wasn’t what Yixing and Jongin had said. “But they… you told Jongin to lie?” 

“I didn’t want to face Minseok’s wrath because I didn’t go with you,” Jun Myun said before scoffing “I didn’t expect Yi Fan to be that mad at me and refuse to let me see you, though. I couldn’t face you then, so I didn’t try to insist. Minseok kind of hated me for it for a while, but I guess he gave up.” 

“Gave up on you?” Jongdae gave him an outraged look as he slapped his thigh. “Never!” 

Jun Myun laughed before putting down his bottle of beer and facing Jongdae, who pouted at him. “He gave up trying to make me see how much I loved you.” Jun Myun spoke with amusement and Jongdae looked at him like he had grown ten heads. “But I guess he didn’t have to push me that far, because I realized I loved you the second I thought you would die in my arms, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae looked away, setting the bottle down, as his heart started racing. “Don’t say things you don’t believe,” he said sadly, when a hand on his shoulder made him look back at Jun Myun.

“You can ask Jongin,” Jun Myun said with confidence. “I cried my heart out, screaming at him to take you to the nearest hospital, the best hospital.” He held Jongdae’s cheeks, adding, “When Yi Fan asked me to leave his house, I cried my heart out in your bed, Jongdae, because I truly believed you had died. I was haunted with nightmares for three days until I got a call from Jongin confirming your recovery.” 

Jongdae looked at him like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and Jun Myun didn’t look upset about it as he spoke yet again. “I hated myself when you confessed, four years ago. I hated myself even more when you didn’t spend Christmas with us because you went to Yi Fan. I hated myself more each single day until… I couldn’t believe or hear anything but that little voice in my brain that said,  _ Jongdae loves you, Jun Myun, but you never deserved it _ .” 

“That is not true,” Jongdae objected. “You were at my back for years, you made me happy for years, but… I wanted more. I wanted to love you openly. I wanted… I wanted what your girlfriend had.” 

“She had nothing you didn’t have,” Jun Myun said with a chuckle. “I held your hand more, I hugged you more, perhaps… the only thing you didn’t have was how close to my age she was.” 

Jongdae really wanted to give in, but his lips whispered as his eyes welled up tears. “I had been cured for months, why didn’t you come to talk to me before?” 

“You said you would accept Yi Fan,” Jun Myun reminded him. “Remember? I believed back then that he was a better option, despite your huge age difference.” 

“It wasn’t going to be a marriage like you imagined it, Yi Fan didn’t plan to touch me or approach me sexually,” Jongdae complained. “He said he didn’t feel comfortable with me.” 

“But he is with Yeol?” Jun Myun asked with a frown. “I thought he loved Minseok hyung?” 

“He does, but Chanyeol and Yi Fan have a history,” Jongdae said with a dreamy smile. “Chanyeol was in love with Yi Fan since he met him, and Yi Fan considered that enough to choose Chanyeol over me.” 

Jun Myun rested his hand on his heart dramatically and sighed. “I think I would have ripped my heart out if he married you.” It made Jongdae turn red as Jun Myun looked at him with a serious expression “I would be lying if I said that I didn’t love you as much as you love me. I do, and I hope it will be enough for you to forgive me and give me a chance.” 

Jongdae allowed himself to shed tears and Jun Myun just pulled him closer, patting his shoulder softly. He said nothing and they only eased into a better position, curled up around each other before drifting off to the first peaceful sleep they had gotten in ages.


End file.
